Demasiado marcados
by Kiriahtan
Summary: Hermann ya tenía demasiadas marcas como para creer que nadie podía querer más voluntariamente.


**·**

 **Demasiado marcados**

 **·**

Hermann ya tenía demasiadas marcas como para creer que nadie podía querer más voluntariamente.

La primera vez que Hermann Gottlieb vio los tatuajes de su nuevo compañero de laboratorio frunció el ceño. Con la afición por las entrañas y órganos de Kaiju y el desorden ya era suficiente pero entonces aparecieron esos brazos tatuados desde la muñeca hasta más allá de las mangas y su ceño se frunció un poco más cuando descubrió que seguían por el pecho y la espalda de Newton Geiszler. Cuando se conocieron aún no ocupaban todo su torso. Habían comenzado en los antebrazos y su número aumentaba con cada ataque kaiju como si quisiese convertir su cuerpo en un diario de la guerra. Un diario que nadie en su sano juicio querría.

Hermann podía llegar a entender el desafortunado estereotipo del genio desordenado pero no podía entender esos brazos.

Su pierna llevaba herida demasiado tiempo, por mucho que su bastón le ayudase a mantenerse en pie. Hermann sabía lo que pensaban todos los que se paraban a mirarle. ¿Cuántos años tendría? Y ya estaba lisiado. Hermann podía sentir sus miradas sobre él siempre que llegaba, daba igual a dónde fuese. Por eso avanzaba siempre con la espalda recta (lo más recta que podía teniendo que cargar su peso en el bastón) y la barbilla alzada. Estaba marcado de por vida porque su pierna no se recuperaría y ese bastón le permitía andar tres pasos seguidos pero también iba gritando su condición por mucho que apretase los labios y no tuviese reparo en ladrarle a cualquiera que mantuviese la mirada demasiado fija (a cualquiera que cayese en el descaro. Los malos modales no tenían excusa).

-Es una forma de expresión, Hermann –decía Newton, desenfadadamente, mientras estaban en el laboratorio. Como siempre no necesitaba apartar la mirada de su pizarra para verle revolotear de un lado hacia otro. Lo peor de todo era cuando lo hacía arrastrando cualquier tripa de kaiju y dejando el suelo hecho unos zorros.

La voz de Newton se alzaba a juego con sus movimientos. Se apagaba y encendía a juego con el aire que entraba y abandonaba sus pulmones cuando correr, daba igual lo pequeño que fuese el espacio, le dificultaba tomar aliento. Pero Newton Geiszler prefería hablar a respirar. Ni siquiera para correr de un lado a otro era ordenado.

-Son arte, Hermann, ¿no lo entiendes? –decía también pero Hermann no veía nada de artístico en los tatuajes. Solo eran una marca más, que lanzaban un mensaje a gritos. ¿Cuántos empleos perdidos habrían supuesto para Newton si no hubiese sido reclutado para el proyecto desde casi sus inicios como era su caso? Gruñó. Sabía perfectamente el tipo de comentarios que suscitaban aquellas marcas.

No podía creer que Newton estuviese encima orgulloso.

Que eran una muestra de su pasión, de lo fascinantes que eran los kaijus, un intento de aprender más. Todo eso era lo que decía Newton Geiszler si le dabas pie a hablar de sus tatuajes. Orgulloso como solo un idiota podría estarlo.

Solo eran una forma de llamar la atención, de gritar sin que a nadie le importase. ¿Qué haría cuando derrotasen a los kaiju?

Hermann solo apretaba los labios y se hundía más en la pizarra, como si así pudiese ignorarlo. Mientras se apoyaba en el bastón y se estiraba para escribir con la mano libre, acumulando fórmulas y más fórmulas. Encontrando las incógnitas y buscando después cómo despejarlas. (Las incógnitas había que encontrarlas, eso no lo entendía nadie que no fuese un matemático. No bastaba con coger la primera pregunta que encontrabas). Así era como había logrado la ecuación que podía predecir cuándo un kaiju aparecería a través de la brecha.

Esa era la forma de comprender a los kaiju y el peligro que representaban y no una montaña de marcas.

Todos tenían marcas. Herman Gottlieb llevaba la suya arrastrando, ayudándole a duras penas para ponerse en pie.

No, no podía aceptar que Newton Geiszler hablase tan a la ligera y decidiese crear más por voluntad propia.

* * *

N/A: Todo el mundo escribe fics de Hermann con un fetiche por los tatuajes de Newton y yo he escrito esto. Vaya. (Posiblemente también le parezcan sexies pero seguro que la primera vez no fue así). Estoy muy orgulloso de esto, así que ojalá os guste también.

Para Koschei0. No hacen falta más palabras.


End file.
